


Steve and Bucky go see disney movies (or bucky is a little shit and loves to flaunt it)

by sabriel82



Series: bucky is a little shit and he knows it [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, bucky is a little shit and he knows it, it's just some weird fluff, they make out in a theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the tin says. originally posted to tumblr as a prompt from gratefulcas. the prompt was:<br/>"write me some steve and buck going to the movies and making out in the very back of the theater (kinky shit optional like you do w/e) but there’s also gotta be a lil bit of sweet talk bc fluff thanks!"<br/>*this may become a series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky go see disney movies (or bucky is a little shit and loves to flaunt it)

steve came home to the movies and entertainment section of the newspaper taped to the fridge with a big red circle drawn around “disney movie marathon! ~the little mermaid~beauty and the beast~tangled!!! fun for the whole family!”  
“buck?” he hollered, “are we going to the movies?”  
“you bet your sweet ass we are! i bought out a whole row!” came the returning shout from somewhere within their closet. steve rounded the corner and saw a stack of his clothes folded on the arm of the couch “is this what i’m supposed to be wearing?” he asked as he inspected the pile. it was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing too extravagant.”do i at least get an overshirt?” (really he just wanted to see what bucky was doing) There was an “oh!” from the closet and one of his checked flannels came flying out of their room. “ you’re not allowed in!”   
steve shook his head fondly as he changed “damn, hurtful. i don’t even get a ‘welcome back, good job not dying’ kiss?”   
“you can wait!” bucky said as he strode out of the bedroom in a plain black tee with a green flannel over it, keys in hand “c’mon!”   
outside, steve stole a quick peck “I really can’t” he said before plonking a helmet on bucky (and squishing his bun)   
“seriously, everytime?”   
“safety first”  
“oh that’s rich, coming from the guy who JUMPS OUT OF PLANES WITHOUT PROPER LANDING GEAR” steve just laughed and revved the engine “sorry, can’t hear you!” he cackled as they sped off.  
even being thirty minutes early, it seems that there is no escape to the hordes of children that are running amok in the theatre as they wait in line to get their snacks; popcorn with cheese-y ranch dust for bucky, and (a smuggled in) bag of tootsie roll pops for steve.   
“ooh, you rebel” bucky teases when steve passes him a sucker from his pocket as they inch their way forward in the line.he earns a “ mr.rogers, why I never” in the last little remnants of bucky’s southern accent when steve grabs his free hand as they find their seats.  
”oh can it, ya doof”   
“and if i don’t?”  
“i’ll just haveta make ya”   
“that’s a pretty hefty threat there, buster. you prepared to back it up?” bucky drawled and leaned up into steve  
“am i ever not?” steve slid his hand from bucky’s and put it on the small of bucky’s back used it to pull him even closer. only the very agitated throat clearing of a mother with a ‘the bible says adam and eve NOT adam and STEVE’ shirt on, interrupts what was almost a long-awaited welcome home make-out session. bucky lets out a “HAH! she’s got you pegged steve-a-rooni” at the shirt at the same time steve opens his mouth to apologize. “nuh uh. don’t apologize. if she can bring her kids to see seven hours of heterosexual romance onscreen and deal with those kisses, she can deal with maybe, maybe a minute of me kissing my boyfriend, Captain America, the most republican to ever republic.” and with that bucky dragged steve to the top row, where little pieces of paper saying ‘reserved: barnes-rogers’ party’ where acting as seat holders.   
“you know you’re asking for trouble,right?” steve whispers as the lights dim and the intro to the little mermaid starts playing. the woman from earlier keeps shooting them glares from her seat below them.   
“might as well give the old bag somethin’ to gawk at” is the reply, as bucky lifts the armrest between their seats and starts to wriggle his way under steve’s arm, maintaining eye-contact with the woman down below. she maintains the evil eye while bucky gets himself seated pretty much in steve’s lap, while bucky nibbles and noses his way up steve’s throat and jawline, while bucky starts placing little pecks all around steve’s mouth, and all the way up until steve finally pulls the sucker out of his mouth to meet bucky’s own. there she gives them an accosted look but turns away. bucky makes sure to casually flip her off when she cranes her neck to look back at them again, 30 seconds later. Steve is finally the one to break the kiss, when the redheaded mermaid on screen realizes she’s late to her recital. “ you’re gonna give that woman whiplash, you know that?”   
“ I won’t be givin’ that woman nothin’, if she does it to herself it’s her own damn fault for not watching the movies she paid to see.” he says before shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth. steve just rolls his eyes and starts messing with bucky’s bun, pulling little strands out a few at a time. “quit fuckin with my hair!” comes the harsh whisper in reply.   
“me? naaah.” he stops playing with it for the most part though, just teasing a bit out every once in a while, up until halfway through the mermaid girl’s deal with the octopus witch, when he’s gotten almost half of the hair tugged free and the rest of the bun looks deflated, flopped over against steve’s fingers.  
“i swear to god rogers, i’m gonna come up there and..”says bucky from steve’s collarbone  
“and what?” comes steve’s response, accompanied with the hollow pop of pulling the sucker straight out of his mouth.   
“and something. i just haven’t thought of it yet.”   
they make it through ‘kiss the girl’ and the end of the little mermaid, and steve’s forgotten about bucky’s threat, when, while the villagers are greeting the brunette named belle, bucky lifts his head up and has steve’s head cupped between his hands with such a quickness that steve’s expecting to be met with something terrifying like “i left the oven on” or “this is all a dream” but is instead met with bucky’s chapped lips against his own, and the taste of cherry candy and cheese popcorn mixing, and a little gasp escapes him before he can stop it.  
bucky takes that as affirmation and twists around so that he’s all the way in steve’s lap, one hand moving to grip the short little hairs at the back of his head, pulling just a little. “ buck,” a breathy little whine and bucky breaks the kiss only long enough for “yeah, doll?” before he closes the small gap between them, tugging lightly again on steve’s hair, just hard enough to make him gasp, which is where he goes in for the kill.   
he runs his tongue across both of steve’s lips, smirks at the little shudder he gets for it, before gently, but at a steady pace, starts to slip-slide his tongue against steve’s. steve lets out another little moan, hands sliding into his hair, and the ponytail loses its battle and is lost to the floor of the theater when steve starts to knot his hands in the long strands. bucky pulls back and smirks when steve whimpers.  
“you gotta be quiet, sweetheart, we don’t want them throwin’ us out, now do we?” he doesn’t wait for a response before he starts in on biting and sucking little marks all down steve’s throat, smirk broadening when he hears the dull thump of steve dropping his head back onto the chair, leaving that long expanse of skin open.he doesn’t stop his ministrations until steve is all but a quivering puddle in the chair, nothing but a string of breathy moans and slackjawed.  
Then,and only then does he stop, and resituate himself into his original position against steve’s chest. after all, he payed good money for this, and they’ve never seen Tangled.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr! i'm always taking prompts!( http://clintbarton-hawkwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> this was my first time writing heavy kissing of any kind so let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
